


Happy Birthday

by RaySimp



Series: Batfam Reversal [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Suicide, Young Justice Reversal, batfam reversal, but NOT by main characters, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySimp/pseuds/RaySimp
Summary: He just had to survive today, and beat her.Then he could have everything he wanted.





	Happy Birthday

_July 31, 00:15_

_Unknown Location_

 

He woke up to a presence coming into his room, but he was prepared as he was taught. He didn’t open his eyes, he didn’t change his breathing patterns, and he didn’t change his position. He listened for the sound of movements, breathed in and smelled the change of scents, he felt the air directions. He knew how to do this because he was trained since the day he was born and before that he was genetically enhanced for this exact purpose.

Suddenly the shadows moved, he opened his eyes, grabbed his dagger from under his pillow, and caught the sword aiming for his midsection.

_Faster than that, Ibn._

His scarred hands slid the other’s offending blade off his own shorter one, letting the assailant stumble to their left while he ran to their right only to duck under another assassin’s blade, “Tt”.

The sound of a short shout was all Damian had to know of the death of the assailant due to the assassin’s wide swing. Pity really, Damian wanted to know how they got into his room so silently- not through the door or window because he would have heard the sliding of surfaces. While the assassin tried to regain their balance, Damian sliced through their clothes, cutting deeply into their stomach leaving them bleeding out on his floor.

Hearing commotion in the hallway, Damian thought “They should be ashamed,” then slid his dagger into a small scabbard and lifted his dual katana swords out of his closet. He looking around the room, his eyes landing on the clock- a quarter after twelve, just passed midnight- his eyes slightly widen as that was five minutes longer than the previous three years. He kept his eyes moving sweeping the room, knowing they were close, pretty minimalistic- wooden bed and dresser, a bookcase, pair of dead bodies, and a nice view off of his balcony. No pictures, trophies, or identifiable memento, in other words- just how Damian was trained.

_Focus, Little One, or suffer the consequences…_

Sliding the dual katanas onto his back, he pushed the door leading to the hall open and saw a group of six assassins running down the hall, some flinging throwing stars and knives at him to pin him to one spot. “Tt,” Damian clicked and weaved through them as he heard them tearing deep into the wood of the walls, so he got closer to the group and pulled his katanas out.

Taking them out was simple, he has done that since he was six, in fact he did this on the same night three years ago, but was smaller and it took him more time and effort then compared to now. As he pulled his swords out of who used to teach him strategy and statistics, Jasmine or Yasmine maybe, he noticed that she had a set of keys, helicopter keys, so he snatched them up and walked to the helipad on the roof. When Damian reached it, he opened the door and started checking all the switches, gears, and seats for any device that could explode or eventually cause an explosion, finding about four- one pressure bomb on the opposite door, one timer under the first aid kit, another timer one under the co-pilot seat, and lastly pressure one under pilot seat. This took about two minutes, too slow his mother would say, but he shook that thought off and ascended into the air, flying to where his mother is, he figured that out weeks ago after careful detective work—

 _Passable detective work, Damian, you have to do better. Have to be better_.

“Tt,” Damian clicked and tilted the controls for the helicopter to go faster. As he reaches the destination the time is nearing midday and Damian was beginning to feel the toll of staying up twelve hours, of course he could last for three days without sleep and a couple of weeks on little rest, but he was _so close_ to see his mother, and he hasn’t seen her in _weeks_ , so he dealt with his tiredness- luckily he found a bottle of water and a few slices of bread to stave off hunger (he made sure to test them for poison or other additives and found nothing).

 

* * *

 

_July 31, 8: 32_

_A Desert in the Middle East_

 

Damian was over deserts and twenty miles away from his mother’s location when he felt the helicopter shake and he heard what sounded akin to someone throwing rocks at a car, someone shot at him repeatedly. Abruptly the tail exploded and the copter starting spinning and started a chain reaction of fire slowly climbing towards the cockpit, Damian didn’t have time to save the helicopter so he jumped out the side with a gun and a parachute he found in the door earlier. Damian manipulated his body to turn around in the wind and returned fire at the enemy aircraft- causing about eleven people in it to jump, when he had three bullets left, he shot the gas line and it exploded. When he turned back around his body angle to look like a dive until he reached a good distance away from most of the debris of the two aircrafts and pulled his release cord.

When Damian landed, he used his parachute to confuse the other air-born assassins and started running the opposite direction from where he left the material. Damian started cutting down the assassins with his dual katanas as soon as they landed. A swipe of his sword here, a dodged bullet there, and most assassins were taken out and left on the sand of the desert to seem like a painting using only red and orange paints. Damian was left with two- one male, one female- assassins left, the male rushed forward while the female approached slowly. The male swung down his scimitar and the female jabbed with a cinquedea dagger, and Damian flipped backwards. They clearly have worked together before for they moved with familiarity that can only be gained with years of exposure and training. Damian gave a condescending grin and readied his katanas, the pair of assassins took a stance before Damian charged and swung his swords towards them, causing them to separate before the female stumble and Damian took advantage- slashed the female across the torso, killing her instantly.

Then something happened that Damian did not see as an outcome; the male dropped his scimitar and fell to his knees by the female. “No! Why— why would you do this?! Why did you take her from me?!” he asked in a shocked state, “Tina, Valentina… did not deserve this!” The male looked up at the sky- pale, started sweating, and breathing heavily.

Damian was pensive and curious, “Why do you care? Everyone and everything die eventually,” Damian asked with a slight confused tilt in his voice.

“She was my everything… She made this life worth living, now I don’t have anyone… No reason to live,” he said taking off the female’s mask, showing Valentina’s slight tan skin and hazel eyes, then softly the man ran his hand across her face, till he grasped her dagger. “She remembered you though, you were so little. She was happy that she got to see you one more time. We knew Ra’s was going to separate us but not like this.”

“Why would Grandfather do that?”

“Because if he can’t be happy, no one can.” Then he raised the dagger and stabbed himself in the heart.

_Weakness, that is all this, Ibn, do not be fooled._

Damian picked the scimitar and on it was written “Rami”, the male’s name.

“Tt.”

 

* * *

 

_July 31, 12:13_

_Still in the Desert_  

 

When Damian walked the twenty miles in roughly three and a half hours to reach his mother, he was tired, slightly dehydrated, and hungry. That didn’t stop him though, seeing his mother was a treat, he could count how many times he has seen her with his little tanned fingers. When he finally reached her, she looked like a goddess with the sun setting around her, wearing her black suit with her favorite sword by her side, she must have been in a good mood to bring it.  There was a small campsite where he assumed his mother had been waiting for him. “Hello Mother,” Damian said confidently.

Talia looked at Damian with her head held high, “Hello, Damian.” The mother and son looked at each other with calculating looks, “Shall we?”

Damian nodded and they dropped their swords and picked up wooden training swords, and took their stances. After a few minutes Damian swung at Talia’s middle where she caught his blade and knocked it to the side. Damian let himself utilize the momentum to roll with his sword, and dodged his mother’s sword as she sliced through air.

They traded blows, the tension eventually coming to ahead as Damian sidestepped to the right and brought his sword down on Talia’s, shattering it into pieces. Of course, that does not stop the duel but makes things more interesting, as Talia kicked Damian in the stomach causing him to stumble, still gripping the sword. He swiftly rolled to get away from his mother’s incoming offensive. Damian stood, quickly starting an offense of his own coming ending it with his mother on the ground and his sword to her neck. “Surrender, Mother?” he asked, keeping an eye trained on her steadily, ready for any tricks she could to throw him off guard.

Talia looked at her son, cataloging his stance and disposition, “I yield, Damian, congratulations.” Damian withdrew his sword from her person, leaving to put it up while his mother composed herself. When he was at the stands, he saw a small shadow flying across the floor and moved before the object hit his body. Spinning quickly Damian saw his mother’s hand out and a small dagger embedded into a small wooden box for the practice swords. “Well done my son,” Talia said. “It seems you have completed your training for now. Perfect timing for you to do so as there seems to be growing unrest within the League.”

Damian nodded and stepped away from the dagger and his mother. “Unrest? How so?” he asked with wariness.

“It is not for you to deal with. Your grandfather and I are taking measures for this small plight. Your new task will come tomorrow, now you will rest for your upcoming trip.” Talia stated with a sense of purpose, not for herself but for Damian.

“Where are we going Mother?” Damian asked.

“Gotham. We are going to see your father. Happy birthday, Ibn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that after posting this the title did not make much sense, so I edited it for the title "Happy Birthday" makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story on here! Do not post anywhere without my permission. You can find me at my tumblr @rayesimp or my writing tumblr @rayewriting, please come bother me!


End file.
